


Puppy!

by AstraArbor



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Barney adopts a dog, M/M, Mute Gordon Freeman, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraArbor/pseuds/AstraArbor
Summary: Barney comes home and is acting a bit off. Gordon sorta investigates.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Puppy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! sorry this is kinda short but I might write more of these later! For now, take one of the very few happy fics in this fandom /j.

Gordon was sure he had heard the front door open but was surprised when Barney didn’t join him in the kitchen to help him cook dinner. That wasn’t really like Barney, he was always so helpful. Gordon peaks his head out of the doorway and just catches Barney’s back retreating into their bedroom. Confused, he knocks on the bedroom door. No answer. He knocks again and this time Barney opens the door just a crack.

“Hey doll! Sorry, I uh… I’ll be out in just a bit okay?” Barney says. His smile is soft but there's something else behind it. Gordon nods at this and then just like that the door is closed again. His confusion grows but he figures that if it was really important Barney would tell him. He just had to be patient. Gordon makes his way back to the kitchen and tries to finish dinner without thinking about it too much.

This fails. He wonders if Barney bought him something and was doing a poor job of hiding it. If he did buy him something what would he have bought him? Gordon gets lost in his thoughts and doesn’t hear when Barney walks in. Barney wraps his arms around Gordon's waist and Gordon has to refrain from elbowing him out of shock. “You scared me,” Gordon signs and Barney kisses his shoulder, “Sorry doll, you just looked like you were in space. Wanted to bring you back to earth.”

Gordon goes to sign something else when a bark catches him off guard. “What was that?” Gordon asks. Barney chuckles nervously, “Must’a been the neighbor's dog. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Gordon gives him a once over before turning towards their bedroom. Barney steps in his way.

“You’re hiding something,” Gordon signs to which Barney is quick to try to deny but a bark and a soft whimper coming from their bedroom cuts him off. “I… might be.” Gordon skirts past his boyfriend and opens their bedroom door, releasing the overly excited dog from its would-be prison of his and Barney’s bedroom. The puppy bounces around Barney’s ankles and Gordon crosses his arms.

“Look he didn’t have a collar and he wouldn’t stop following me! I couldn’t leave him. And I mean come on look at his little face? You really gonna say no to this little face?” Barney asks, holding up the small, wiggly dog. Gordon sighs and relents. “Fine, we can keep him on one condition,” he signs.

“What's that?” Barney asks and Gordon pets the small dogs which only causes it to wiggle more. “It isn’t chipped. Now put him down and help me with dinner.” Barney smiles and agrees.


End file.
